Blade
by Write the Night Away
Summary: The Powerpuff got a new puff, so the Rowdyruffs get a new ruff. Bad Summary, read it. Language and Violence. BrickxBlossom ButchxButtercup BoomerxBubbles OCxBell :D
1. Chapter 1

**Alright you guys won't believe where I am, on a ship. Yea I won cruise and am floating along the sea as I write this. :D**

The boys flew through the door with bruises, scars and torn clothing. They all collapsed on the ground from exhaustion and started breathing heavily.

"Si-since when are there 4 of them?" Butch asks as he starts breathing even harder.

"I-I don't know…" Bricks say as he stares up at the ceiling of Mojo's lab. Even though Mojo had left Townsville years ago to pursue a new life, he left all his stuff in his lab with the boys now call home.

_Brick's P.O.V_

"Man I am so tired." Boomer says as he makes his way to our couch that we stole obviously.

He grabs the Xbox controller and puts in Battlefield 3. (A/N: I LOVE THAT GAME)

I get up and head to the shower.

"You're taking another shower? Man what is that, like, your 9th one this week?!" Butch asks as he makes his way to the kitchen.

"Yea, cause I get my best ideas in the shower. Now fuck off." I said in a low voice.

"Whatever you say, might leader." Butch says as he lifts his hands up.

I let out a 'humph' and make my way to the washroom.

I turn on the shower and start thinking.

'Since when are there 4 Powerpuffs? I thought that they would remain the 3 forever, but a 4th one. What did she say her name was? Nell? No, uh Bell, yea that's it. Bell.'

I grab the shampoo bottle, empty. I start to squeeze the bottle hoping that some of it would come out.

'Come on there has got to be a way to beat them, think, think, think!'

I start to squeeze really hard and the bottle burst!

"That's it!" I yell as I grab the towel and dry myself off quickly. I put on my cloths and run out to Butch and Boomer, who were versing each other in Street Fighter.

"I got it!" I yelled as the announcer shouts 'K.O' and Butch's character falls on the ground.

"HAHA!" Yells Boomer as he jumps off the couch and holds his controller in the air in victory.  
"Ah fuck you; I would have won if it weren't for Brick." Butch says as he crosses his arms and grumbles some words I couldn't understand.

"Listen, dumbasses, I got it!" I yell as my brothers look up at me confused.

"If the girls can get a 4 Powerpuff, why can't we get a 4th Rowdyruff, right?" I ask, Butch scratches his head.

"Yea, but how do we do it? We can't just put up an ad on Craig's List asking people to be a part of a team of 14-year-old-villians." He asks.

"Same way Mojo created us!" I said with confidence.

"Wait I am lost! Now who is Mojo?" Boomer says, me and Butch both face palm at the same time.

"Just listen to my instructions and we will be fine." I said. Boomer and Butch shrug and follow my lead.

_In Mojo's Lab_

"Alright listen up, Boomer! I want 5 vials of Chemical X. Butch! I want you to find something big we can put a lot of Chemical X in. I'll go get the rest." We both take off.

Mojo had a big lab so we knew everything we need would be here, we just need to search.

I looked around for that 1 special object to make him, or her, out of. Like, for me, it's puppy dog tails I need an object to represent his personality.

I look around and find a door, it was big and red. I liked it.

It said 'Unknown Substance' on the door. Alright cool.

I walk through the door and look around; it was complete empty except for a glass container at the end of the room.

I walk to it to further examine it; it was a black shard that gave off a purplish and blackish glow, alright this would do.

I break the glass, grab the shard and fly out the door, back to my brothers.

When I came back I saw that all the material had been collected.

"Alright Brick we got everything you need." Butch said, "What's next?"

"Alright guys I need a strand of each of your hair, you know for DNA purposes." I said as I pluck out a strand of red hair.

Boomer and Butch both do the same and hand me their hair.

"Alright good now you guys go up there and let me do the work." I said pointing that the glass observation balcony.

"Ok, come on Butch." Boomer says as him and Butch take off to the balcony.

_Boomer's P.O.V_

I don't know how long it has been, maybe 12 to 13 hours; Brick has been working nonstop the entire time. I would ask him every now-and-then if he was hungry or thirst but all I would get would be a loud 'shoo' or 'no' and his had waving at me to go.

Brick is really hard working and it's a good quality but sometimes he takes it too seriously.

I let out a sigh.

He needs to me chill-ax like me.

**BOOM!**

"Holy fuck!" Butch says he flies into the room. I look down at the lab to see Brick on the floor and the caldron glowing white.

We both fly down and go to Brick.

"Dude are you alright!" I said as I lift Brick up, he gets up and takes out some black crystal and put it over the caldron.

"Alright when I do this you guys all take cover, got it?" He says, we both nod and let out a gulp.

He releases the crystal and runs "GO!" he yells.

All 3 of us get behind a wall, there is a huge explosion and debris flies everywhere.

We both pop our heads out to see what the results of our work was, well mostly Bricks.

_Brick's P.O.V_

"Oh my… god." I said as I walk over the person standing on the remains of the half the lab.

I stare at him; he looks like all three of us combined my long hair, Boomer's innocent looking face, and Butch's physical look.

Except his color was Black He had a Black zip-up jacket with Black sweat pants he also had black eyes, and hair. This was probably the crystal.

"He looks so BADASS!" Butch yells jumping up and down.

"Yea he is!" I yell, "He's made up of us so of course he is."

I walk up to him and he looks up at me with a blank expression.

"Hello, I am Brick, your oldest brother." His expression didn't change but it looked like he understood.

"This is Butch, the second oldest, and Boomer, the 3rd oldest and you, umm, Blade are the youngest. Got it?" He nods his head up and down.

"Nice name, I like it." Butch says as he comes up to my side.

"Alright come on Blade I will brief you on— WAIT, forgot something hold on!"

_Butch's P.O.V_

I hear a bunch of rumbling from Bricks room and an occasional loud thump followed by a 'sorry'.

Finally Brick comes out holding one of Him's claw!

"How did you get that?!" I ask.

"That's not important. Blade come here." He says and Blade walks over to him. "Alright show me your wrist." He says

Blade pulls up his jacket's sleeve and show is wrist. Brick traces the claw along wrist and said "Circle, circle, dot, dot, now you have your cootie shot. Now you should be safe in case they resort to Plan 0 as we like to call it."

"Alright Blade come on we will inform you on the rest." Brick says as he leads us to the briefing room, the living room.

Brick pulls out a chart with all the Powerpuffs listed.

"Listen up Blade because we are going to inform you on your enemies ok! The Powerpuff girls. This is Blossom, she is the leader. She is smart, cunning and can't be out-witted. I usually fight her."

He flips the chart to Buttercup.

"Alright this is Buttercup, she is really, really aggressive and will try to take you on in a hand-to-hand combat style. She will take you out so keep your distance and try to wear her down. Usually Butch fights her."

I let out a grunt.

He flips the chart page over again.

"This is Bubbles, she may seem very innocent but piss her off enough she will tear you to pieces, literally, she very rarely goes into this state but when she does she is highly unstable and will destroy everything in her path to get to you. Usually Boomer fights her."

Boomer nods happily.

Finally he flips the chart to the 4th Powerpuff, I think her name was Bell or something.

"Finally this is Bell, she is the newest addition to the Powerpuff family and there isn't really much known on her except she acts very childish and uses a lot of range attacks. You will be fighting her."

I turn to Blade and he is just staring off into space like Boomer does expect more sinisterly. He was giving off a very dark tone and didn't speak at all since we made him.

"Alright everybody got the plan?" Blade slowly looks back at Brick and nods.

"Good let's get this bitches." Bricks says as he smirks.


	2. Chapter 2

_Brick's P.O.V_

We all jet off from home towards Townsville, the plan is really simple; go in there, show them Blade, kick their asses, and get out.

We all fly in unison; me ahead of everyone, Boomer and Butch being behind me but beside each other and Blade being behind them.

Blade was leaving a black stream behind him that was giving off purple particles. That's weird; none of our streams do that, well maybe it's because he was born, like, 2 hours ago.

We arrive at Townsville and look around the place. I turn to Blade, "This is Townsville, the girls protect this city, we destroy it. Got it?" He nods his head.

"Alright then, let's go cause some mayhem." I said evilly as we all jetted off in different directions.

_Buttercups P.O.V_

"No, Bell, you play with the toy not eat it!" I explain as Bell continues to nibble on the rubber ducky's head.

"Blossom, help me out here." I said as I see her turn the page on her book.

"Um, Bell, bad girl, put the toy down." She doesn't listen, "well I tried."

"UGH!" I yelled as the hotline began to ring.

I quickly rushes over to it, "Hello, yes Mayor, boys, something new? Alright we are on it!"

"Alright, girls, the boys are attacking Townsville let's go teach 'em a lesson!" I said as I crack my neck.

Bell cringes in disgust.

"Let's move."

_Brick's P.O.V_

We were tearing the city apart a usually, although Blade wasn't doing much. He was just tossing random cars around. Not heavy destruction, "Hey Blade!" I yell.

He turns to me, "Why don't you destroy some buildi- " before I can even finish my sentence I am hit in the face with a barrage of punches.

I am easily able to break the streak and push the person off me.

I turn to see Blossom's face staring at me angrily.

"Alright before we begin to fight I would like to introduce you to someone."

The girls get into a formation while I, Butch and Boomer try to cover Blade behind us.

We slowly subside to reveal Blade, "Girls meet Blade, Blade dumb bitches."

I turn my head to the girls to see the most shocked faces. I nearly burst into laughter, "Well now that you have seen Blade now you will get too feel him. Get 'em Blade."

We all back off and let Blade go first. He looks at the girls and they get into defense position.

He stares at the girls, then back at us and shrugs.

"What's wrong, Blade?" Boomer asks him.

"Yea, go in there and kick their asses!" Butch yells.

Suddenly, Blade is hit with a massive punch by Buttercup sending him flying into a nearby building.

All 3 of us gawk at the sight of him being punched into the building.

"You know," Buttercup says as she cracks her fingers "I thought he was going to be a challenge but in all honesty he wasn't that ha—"

There is a loud growl that emits from where Blade landed. We all turn our attention to the area and see black liquid coming out of where Blade landed.

"Blade?"

There is an ear-piercing scream so loud even Bubbles shielded her ears.

Suddenly Blade shoots out of his mess of black liquid and heads straight for Buttercup who is too shocked to comprehend what is happening.

Blade, with extraordinary speed, grabs Buttercup by the neck and shoots her through multiple buildings.

He stops and holds her nearly unconscious body high above his head.

"Don't you ever fucking touch me!" He yells in a deep, scary voice; scarier than mine.

He throws her upwards in the air with 1 arm and with the other he charges up a massive shot.

He aims his other hand at Buttercups body and fires a huge blast of energy at her.

There is a blood curdling scream as Buttercup's body is hit by the blast, followed by her body soaring through the air with smoky trail following her.

Blade stands there like he hadn't broken a sweat.

I am so glad he is on our side.

The girls rush over to where Buttercup landed and inspect for damage. She is hurt very, very badly. Bubbles and Blossom lift up Buttercup and jet off past Blade.

As Bell passes him he looks up at her and she stares at him. They do this for a brief moment and then fly back to their siblings.

"Um, Blade, that was… totally wicked!" Butch says as he yanks on his hair.

"Where did you learn all that?" I ask him, he looks at me and shrugs.

"I need to run some tests on you when we get home, ok Blade?" I ask him and he nods back.

"Good"


	3. Chapter 3

**Yea we are about to be hit with a hurricane. No joke, so I thought that I would throw this chapter out there in hopes that there is no school tomorrow.**

_Brick's P.O.V_

We walked towards the lab after we landed at the base, as I like to call it. We ran some basic tests on Blade, his endurance, his strength, and his speed.

Normal, well if you consider being superhuman normal, we went through all sort of different experiments but still nothing he is just like us, but if he is so much like us how was he able to generate that much energy to put down Buttercup without even trying.

I was leaning against the wall rubbing my temples while Butch and Boomer were playing some card game and Blade was zoning out again.

"Hey," Boomer says, "have we tested his blood yet." I look at him with the most stupid face, of course, why didn't I think of that before!

"Um, no," I said as Butch face palm.

"Well go ahead, idiot." I look at him angrily as I grab a needle and inject Blade with it. He didn't even notice. How unaware is this guy?!

I pull on the end of the needle and see a flow of purple liquid come out of his body. I put the liquid in the X-Scanner; the X-Scanner names any substance in any material. I built it myself using all the data that every satellite

I place the liquid in the slot and wait for the results.

_Substance identified; Eridium_

_Location: Pandora_

_Description: Rare Eridian currency that had been appearing on the planet Pandora ever since the opening of the Ancient Eridian Vault. It is considered very, very rare._

_Corruption!_

"Huh?" I said scratching my head. The fuck all this information is too much, Eridium, Vaults, different planets.

_Substance: Eridium is considered corrupt, dark matter has resided inside the Eridium. _

_HIGHLY UNSTABLE_

_Vaporization is recommended _

Corrupted?

That shard, it must have been Eridium material but it said that the shard was corrupted with dark matter.

So when I put the shard in when I was making Blade, which sounds wrong, it must have given him some sort of berserk powers but since it was considered unstable he couldn't control it.

Alright that makes sense.

So what do we do?

"Alright, guys you can go now. I need to do some research on this Eridium shit." I turn my head to see that Boomer and Butch are deep in a sleep and Blade is staring at me with the most confused look.

I sigh.

"Blade, can you carry these two to their beds?" I ask, he nods and quietly picks up both of them over his shoulder and walks away.

__THE NEXTDAY__

I wake up with my head on my desk and a pile of paper on it. I sit up and some of the papers get stuck to my face.

When did I go to sleep last night? I notice that my laptop is still on.

I read it to refresh my memory on what happened last night.

"_What is Eridium?"_

Suddenly all the information hit me, what I was doing last night.

I suddenly realized how to enrage Blade, and if I can use this to my advantage we will be able to destroy the girls.

"Muhahaha," I yelled out but suddenly covered my mouth, "oh my god I sound more like Mojo. I am never laughing like that ever again."

I make my way out the door to see Butch, Boomer, and Blade watching T.V.

Football.

Butch seemed really interested while Blade was watching Boomer play his guitar; he looked pretty surprised at how good Boomer is.

"Alright we are going to Townsville." I said as I clap my hands together to get their attention.

"What? Why," Butch asks as he continues to watch the game.

"Because I want to ok, now let's go!" I yelled.

Soon we were all up and heading towards Townsville. As usual we start causing destruction and soon the girls show up.

This time it was only Bell, Blossom, and Bubbles. Guess Buttercup was still recovering from Blade's killer mode.

'Alright I only get 1 shot at this' I thought as we approached the girls.

We all took off in a blast of light, I went after Blossom, Butch went after Bell, and Boomer went after Bubbles.

I told Blade to sit this one out.

Blade hovered their as I tried to concentrate on the furious Blossom that was flying towards me.

I kept up with Blossom pretty well.

"I'll kill you, Brick," she screamed, not holding back a single punch. I waited.

I couldn't keep up anymore and I got hit with a punch so hard I flew towards Blade who was unaware of me coming at him going at 250 mph.

'This is it. This is when I finally find out how strong Blade really is.'

As I hit Blade I grab a needle filled with Enrage X, something I whipped up myself, and stuck it right in Blades forehead.

We both go flying off in different directions finally coming to a stop on the ground.

I emerge from my crater, huffing from exhaustion, I look over at where Blade landed and that black liquid is back.

"Here it comes."

The black liquid was growing a lot more, followed by a loud growl like before this time it sounded more… scary.

The goop began to bubble up and heat waves emerged from it. Suddenly there is a huge explosion and black liquid flies everywhere, Blade shoots out of the explosion with such speed that it causes a Sonic Boom.

I cover my ears as he speed towards Blossom, who can't keep up with his speed. He flies so fast that he literal disappears for a brief second, reappearing in front of Blossom and punch her with such force that it caused another sonic boom and friction waves to emit from where he punched her.

She starts to fall really fast, I just watch in awe. Blade turns to Bubbles who is flying towards him, he charges a blast in his hand and first it Bubbles. Bubbles attempts to block the blast by putting up her hands and trying to absorb the impact but as the blast gets close to Bubbles it breaks off into multiple blasts and surrounds her.

I look over at Blade who is smiling evilly. He puts up his hand and brings his fingers together. Finally he snaps his finger and all the blasts hit Bubbles at once she screams in pain, tries to hold her ground, and continues to fly towards Blade while still being injured. Blade's smile turns into a frown, which is quickly replaced by anger.

He charges 2 shots in his hand and claps it together as Bubbles is about to land a hit on him. The force of the blast creates craters in buildings and the ground that Blade floated, about, 100 feet above.

Bubbles flies into a building and remains there.

I notice that Boomer and Butch are beside me watching Blade take out the enemies that we swore we would kill. I should be happy that Blade is killing them, but why am I not? When Blade hit Blossom I felt as if a part of me died, it hurt more than anything she has ever dished out at me. But I still don't understand why?

'May its cause you like her…'

**Hey guys, so thanks to Hurricane Sandy my power went out but that means that I got to write like 2X as much as normal :D YEA **

**Expect more tomorrow if there is no school, then a lot more ;D**


End file.
